Rush
Rush, originally known as Gold Rush, is a multiplayer game mode featured in many installments of the Battlefield series. Overview Teams are split into Attackers, who have a limited number of respawn tickets available for the whole team, and Defenders, who have an unlimited supply of tickets available. The objective of this game mode is to arm and destroy two Gold Crates in Bad Company, or M-COM Stations in newer installments, with an explosive charge. If the charge is placed, an alarm will go off and the charge will flash red lights, alerting the Defenders of it while it arms for thirty seconds. When the charge gets to the last few seconds of arming as it primes, the alarm will switch to a ring that raises in pitch until the charge explodes. Once both objectives are destroyed at a base, Defenders have a few seconds to fall back to the next base, with the former effectively becoming the Attacker's new deployment. The number of bases is different depending on the map, with at least three sets of Crates or M-COMs per map and as many as five. Once all objectives have been destroyed, or all the attacker's tickets have run out, the round ends. Rush Battlefield: Bad Company Gold Rush was originally the only gamemode included in Battlefield: Bad Company. Attackers are issued 100 reinforcement tickets with Defenders having an unlimited amount. Gold Crates can be destroyed through either explosives or planted charges by the attacking team, and must be guarded by the defending team. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Gold Rush was changed to Rush in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 due to singleplayer's storyline. The objectives were also changed from Gold Crates to M-COM Stations, and were stated by Sergeant Redford to be controlling military spy satellites in the campaign, with the same holding true in multiplayer as the battles in both are meant to be happening at the same time. The game mode is available on most of the maps featured in the game. Attackers receive 75 reinforcement tickets, while Defenders have an unlimited amount of reinforcement tickets. When the Attackers successfully destroy the M-COMs and take a base, the ticket count is completely restored to 75. Any unused tickets do not carry over. Lost Tickets can be "refunded" by reviving down players with the Defibrillator from the Medic kit. Destruction 2.0 allows players to destroy stations situated in a destructible building as the feature allows players to cause buildings to collapse after destroying enough of the building's walls. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Rush remains largely unchanged in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion except for some minor details. M-COM stations have a different visual style to fit in with the era and setting, and no crates can be destroyed through Destruction 2.0 or by explosive weapons. Battlefield Play4Free Rush in Battlefield Play4Free plays identical to the Battlefield: Bad Company variant. It is available on Sharqi, Karkand, Dalian, Basra, Dragon Valley and Oman. Battlefield 3 Rush in Battlefield 3 is available on all maps in the game except the Close Quarters expansion. The appearance of M-COM Stations has changed, appearing more like military server consoles than mobile satellite control stations. The vertically standing station makes it more difficult for soldiers to take cover by going prone near it. Players also can only destroy stations through means of armed explosives. If the ticket count of the attacking team has reached zero whenever only one station remains at a base and is armed, the game will still proceed until the station is either destroyed or defused. To compensate this advantage for the Attackers, Defenders can delay detonation of an armed objective while defusing it. Attackers have 75 tickets by default and Defenders have unlimited tickets, with each base taken by the Attackers replenishing their ticket count. Battlefield 3 also has several dog tags which can be unlocked by playing the Rush game mode. Battlefield 4 Rush is a gamemode featured in Battlefield 4, playing in an almost identical manner to that of predecessor. With the introduction of Levolution to the series, the resulting destruction of roughly half of the defending team's M-COM stations results in the trigger of the corresponding maps main Levolution event, making it impossible for players to trigger them. The appearance of M-COM stations themselves have also changed. Attackers had a default set of 75 tickets on most maps though this was later increased to 100 tickets with the release of the September 2014 patch. This patch also refocused the game mode on infantry gameplay and proceeded to rearrange M-COM stations layouts on stock maps to accommodate for this. Battlefield 1 Rush is a gamemode featured in Battlefield 1.Here's When Battlefield 1 Beta May Start; Rush Mode Confirmed In line with the setting of the game, wireless Telegraph Posts are used as objectives for each sector. Core gameplay is otherwise the same, with attackers having 75 tickets with which to attack each pair of the defenders' objectives. The player count is strictly limited to 24 players to maintain balance. New to this iteration of Rush is the ability for defenders to use the telegraph posts to call in artillery strikes upon the attacking team. This makes it more critical for attackers to have sight on the objectives. Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series Tutorial - Rush Battlefield V Rush is a gamemode in featured in Battlefield V and introduced in the second Tides of War chapter, Lightning Strikes. The gamemode is featured in the Battle of Hannut Grand Operation as one of the days and was released on February 21, 2019. A stand-alone variant of the gamemode was made available for a limited time from March 7–20, 2019, only available on the maps Devastation, Narvik and Twisted Steel. After making adjustments following feedback, Rush returned during Chapter 4 Week 4 (July 18–24, 2019). Operation Underground, Mercury and Rotterdam became playable on the mode during Battlefest Week 2 (October 10-17, 2019). The gamemode functions in the same manner as in Battlefield 1. Both teams fight to attack or defend telegraph stations or artillery guns depending on sector. Rounds are played in pairs, with teams switching sides before the second round. Gallery Devastation Rush.jpg|Devastation Narvik Rush.jpg|Narvik Twisted Steel Rush.jpg|Twisted Steel Rush Tutorial - Battlefield V Squad Rush Squad Rush is a downsized version of the Rush gametype. It takes place on smaller map variants, with two bases each with a single M-COM station. The gametype also does not feature any vehicles, allowing for a maximum of eight players. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Rush is introduced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with Squad Deathmatch. It is available on all maps available on the Rush gamemode. Those who pre-ordered the Limited edition of the game got 30 days of exclusive access to the gamemode. Battlefield 3 Squad Rush in Battlefield 3 plays exactly the same as in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is available on all maps that feature the Rush gametype. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player is killed before the tickets are reset as the base is taken, but revived after it, there will be 76 tickets as the ticket is refunded. Battlefield 3 *Arming 10 M-COMs in this game mode in Battlefield 3 is one of the requirements for the Familiar Territory assignment. *It takes 25 seconds after the destruction of an M-COM for the "Out-of-Bounds" area to lift for the Attacking team to advance. *In the Rush pre-release, the killfeed would tell the side the player was on, Attacker or Defender. This was removed in the Beta. *In the Rush mode, the United States Marine Corps is always the attacking team and the Russian Army always the defending team. *When playing in a lobby with too few players to start a ranked game and the last base is destroyed, players will not go to the end-game menu. Instead, two more M-COMs will spawn floating over a hundred meters in the air near the center of the map completely inaccessible. It will also remove the out-of bounds area of the DLC maps. On the Armored Kill maps, the M-COMs float as high as the Gunship, and are only accessible by air transport. Battlefield 4 *When playing on a server with too few players to start a ranked game, the M-COM stations will be unarmable. *If both Russian defenders' M-COMs are destroyed, the commander may say, "the attackers have taken all our base," a reference to a popular meme. References de:Rush Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 4 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 1 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes